In recent years, image apparatuses handling various color images, as typified by TV receivers and video cameras, are in widespread use in the world. Most of these image apparatuses pick up an object and display an image of the picked-up object, on the basis of three primary colors (such as, red, green, and blue).
A system which displays an optical image of an object by dividing a spectrum of the optical image into four or more wavelength bands and recording the optical image, in order to make it possible to faithfully reproduce the colors of the object by using an apparatus handling an image on the basis of three primary colors is proposed (for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-134351 (Patent Document 1)).